


ABL: Don't Play With Glass

by Onesleepyboi



Series: A Bright Life [2]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: A Bright Life, Creampie, Cutting clothes, Dr. Glass - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Inside, Jekyll and Hyde, Light Sadism, No Condom, Pain, Penis Size, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spin Off, Struggle, cervix striking, no protection, relevant to plot, scissor play, tied arms, using scissors, what happened off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onesleepyboi/pseuds/Onesleepyboi
Summary: This is a bit from A Bright Life (a Reader x Dr. Bright fanfic) - This is what happens in chapter 20 "off screen". You don't need to read the base story to be able to read this.After getting in fight with Dr. Bright, you find yourself going to Dr. Glass to blow off some steam by having a bit of angry sex... It doesn't really go as you hoped it would.
Relationships: Dr. Glass/Reader, Simon Glass/Reader
Series: A Bright Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963024
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	ABL: Don't Play With Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a spin-off from chapter 20 of A Bright Life - this one is canon

You got to Glass’ office relatively quickly and what’s better, he didn’t have anyone in session. His office had a broom closet on one side and electrical on the other, Glass told you it was so people couldn’t hear through the walls and protect the person's privacy. The door was cracked open a bit, so you walked up to it and knocked lightly. Before Glass could respond, you pushed the door open violently, “Glass.”

You could see him hiding somewhat behind his laptop, just peeking over it, “o-oh! Shit… You scared me!” He sat back up onto his chair, sighed, and looked at you with a frown, “are you ok? You look like you’ve been crying… What happened?” His voice shifted down and got a weird look in his eyes, “did Dr. Bright hurt you?”  
You walked in, shut the door and locked it, threw your bag onto his ‘therapy’ chair, and walked towards him quickly, “you. Me. Right now.”

Glass turned bright red, “wait what? Like… for real?”

“Yes,” you walked around his desk and grabbed his lab coat sleeve and pulled him up. It seemed like he had no idea what was happening, you didn’t let him have time to process anything.

“Woah, woah, woah, give me a moment. Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“...Well…” Glass took his lab coat off and walked around you, stopping a good distance from the therapy chair and tossing the coat onto it. His hands reached up to his tie and started to loosen and take it off. Glass threw the tie onto the chair as well then rolled his sleeves up and turned to you, looking at you with… some kind of look… hunger? Simon started walking towards you, his hand on his cheek, “I’m happy we’re doing this with…” he hummed, “each other…” You had a feeling he was going to say something else but he stopped himself. Simon put his hand down and gave you an eerie smile, his eyes seemingly glowing like last time. He was super close to you, making you back into his desk. You looked down at the desk and saw him put his hands on either side of you, making it so the only escape was scooting backward. Simon leaned in close to you, lifted your chin to look at him, and rubbed his thumb over your lips, lust in his eyes. You felt choked with fear suddenly, like this was a bad idea, that you needed to escape. You started scooting back slightly, he grabbed your hips to pull you forward, making you lay slightly on the desk. Simon moved in closer, pushing himself against you, and out of a strange reflex, you put your hands on his shoulders and pushed a bit. He grabbed your arms roughly and pinned them down, then leaned in and kissed you. You whimpered, realizing you were trapped and Simon chuckled in response, “you did say right now...”

“Wait, I don’t want to anymore, please stop,” is what you would have said, but the words were caught in your throat. The look in Simon’s eyes created a rock in your throat, it felt like they were saying ‘tell me to stop, I dare you’. You tried swallowing the fear away but all that happened was your breath hitching up. Simon smiled even wider, “excited are we?” Simon forced your arms to above your head and held them there with his left hand while his right hand moved back down, tracing your neck. You shivered at his touch, a cold fear gripping your mind and body, and it only seemed to only make him happier.

Simon laughed and hummed at the same time, “I missed seeing you shake under my touch… our last time… was… not the best…” He looked down to watch his hand go to the bottom of your shirt, then went under and up to your breast. He grabbed it roughly, squeezing and pinching your nipple to the point it shifted from pleasure to pain. You made a small sound to indicate discomfort which made him look at you, but he held no worry in them, only pleasure and lust. He took his hand out of your shirt and reached behind you, leaning more into you, forcing you to lay all the way back. You could feel him grinding on you, which felt good, but you were trying to pay attention to what he was doing with his hand.

You heard a drawer being opened, some sounds of rummaging, and then, “ah… there it is…” The sound of the drawer closing and then the sound of metal sliding against metal gave the fear already in your system another boost up. You started to look behind you, the best you could with being pinned down but you felt cool metal touch your face. Your eyes shot back down to look at what was touching you only to be met by the sight of steel scissors, “S-...Si-Simon….?”

“Hmm…? Oh… are you scared?”

“Y...Ye-”

“No. You’re not… you have no reason to be,” he whispered, sickly sweet coating in his voice as he slowly moved the, closed, scissors down your face to your neck and down to your stomach. Simon pushed himself against you to sort of angle himself so he could reach the bottom of your shirt. He opened the scissors and moved them against your stomach, then you heard the sound of fabric cutting.  
“Sim-!” He dropped the scissors and slapped his hand over your mouth, “mm!”

“Sh.. sh.. Sh.. shhhh… hush now…” he moved his hand back down to the scissors and continued cutting your shirt off. You closed your eyes tightly, afraid he would cut you somehow. You felt a sudden release against your chest as he cut through your bra and finally the collar of your shirt, “there we are… all free and open…” He set the scissors down onto your stomach and moved your newly cut clothes away from your body, then moved his head down to your right breast and breathed out, “what a lovely sight.” He gently licked your nipple before roughly biting down onto it, making you make a high-pitched whimper.

Simon chuckled while biting your nipple before letting go and grabbing the scissors again. He dragged the, closed, scissor tip up your body and to your breast then opened them and put it so your nipple was between the two blades. He started to close the scissors on your nipple, making you whine in fear, which only made him chortle in amusement. You thought he was going to cut your nipple off, but he moved the scissors down slowly as he closed them, avoiding causing actual damage. Once the scissors were off your nipple, you heard them snip closed and then the cold tip of them tracing around your nipple. Simon slowly let go of your arms and moved his left hand to your left breast.

You were afraid to move while he still had the scissors so you just stayed still until you had the opportunity to escape. He squeezed your left nipple, twisting and rubbing in just the right ways to elicit a small whimper of pleasure from you. You felt a little pain as Simon moved the scissors to push the tip into your right nipple. You shifted a bit in discomfort, then he moved the scissors away, “don’t be afraid…” he whispered. There was a thud next to your head and felt his right hand trace down your body, _he put the scissors down… I can try and get away_. 

You tensed your body and took a deep, shaky, breath to prepare yourself. You closed your eyes and threw your entire weight up and forward at Simon to throw him off balance. It sort of work, he stumbled back and looked at you in surprise before shifting to a look absolute evil, a face you could imagine being on a psychotic anime character. It put ice-cold fear into your veins, almost making you freeze, but you knew you needed to get away. You bolted for the door and tried yanking it open, completely forgetting you locked it behind you when you came in, you stumbled a tiny bit back when you met resistance. You looked back and saw Simon walking towards you, no worry showing on his face that you would get away… almost like he _knew_ you wouldn’t. Your hands shook as you grabbed the lock and started turning it to unlock. You heard it click unlocked and started pulling the door open, but the door was pushed shut by Simon. Simon relocked the door, roughly grabbed your hair, and pushed himself against you so you were trapped between him and the door.

Simon leaned into your hair, breathed into your ear, and whispered, “I love it when you fight.” He nibbled on your ear and ground himself against you, another whimper of shamed pleasure escaping you. He yanked you back by your hair and threw you onto the ground. You looked back at him, noticing he wasn’t wearing his shirt anymore and he was in the process of unbuckling his belt, his muscles rippling. Your eyes widened, he was way stronger than you expected him to be, you were sure if you tried to physically fight him without a weapon you would more than definitely lose… so, you needed to find something to defend yourself and you think you knew exactly what you could use. 

You got up a bit and started crawling towards the desk, _the scissors… I just need to get to the scissors_. You heard deep dark laughter behind you as you crawled, “where are you going, my sweet little one? You know you can’t get away.” You crawled a bit faster, trying to stand up, but you were so filled with dread that your legs didn’t want to work. This struggle only earned more laughter from Simon and as soon as you got to the desk, you pulled yourself up and grabbed the scissors as fast as possible. You turned towards him and held them like a knife, “G-Glass.”

“Please, call me Simon, love,” he rumbled darkly before moving faster than you expected and grabbing for the scissors. You were barely able to move away, sliding just past his hands and going behind him. You silently thanked Clef for training you, but the appreciation didn’t last long as you felt your feet be kicked out from under you, and out of reflex you threw the scissors to brace yourself on the floor. You had no time to react as you felt Simon pounce onto you, roughly (and painfully) grabbing your arms and pinning them down, “you forget so easily that I was also trained by Clef.” You struggled a bit, trying your damn best to find some technique to throw him off you, but you were trapped. Simon laid on you as he moved his right hand down to your ass, feeling him touch it before grabbing onto something. You heard the jingling of his belt coming off from his pants then you felt him move his hand back up, taking the belt with him. He pushed himself off you a bit and forced you to turn onto your back. Your breath hitched at the look in his eyes, the fear making you put your free hand into his face and try pushing him away. 

He didn’t stop you, but he did wrap the belt around your left arm, and then he grabbed your right arm and yanked it away from his face. He forced your other arm into the belt and tightened it to the point it hurt, basically tying your arms together. “There… you don’t need to worry about doing anything. I’ll do everything for you… oh, my sweet, why are you crying? There’s no need for that. I’m here for you,” he leaned in close to your face, licking the tears you didn’t know you were making. You started to shiver as he unbuttoned your pants and started pulling them off with your panties. _Your legs, use your legs, you idiot_ , you yelled internally at yourself. 

As soon as he took everything off, you kicked his stomach, making him gasp in surprise and move off of you a bit. You twisted yourself to your stomach, pulled yourself away with your elbows, and tried pushing yourself up to stand but it was for nothing in the end. Simon grabbed your hair and pulled you back so you were on your knees and elbows, if your hands were free you would be on all fours, “... I always loved your fire. It always drove me crazy and made me hot.” You could feel his dick tease your entrance and his grip tighten on your hair, _thank god he was wearing protection_ , “but this? Oh does it burn-,” he pulled your hair back and slams himself fully inside of you with no warning, “in the best way possible~!” You screamed out for a moment before his free hand covered your mouth, muffling the sound. Simon was big, like _big_ big, you weren't even sure his entire length was in you because you didn’t feel his hips against your ass, just the warmth, and feeling he was close. He ground his hips around, a knot forming in your stomach and a fuzziness filling your mind as he did so, “God how I’ve missed this.” He pulled back and slammed himself back into you again, fully this time, hitting your cervix painfully which caused him to grunt and you to groan into his hand.

Simon let go of your hair, leaned over you, and wrapped his arm around your torso, his other hand holding back your sounds, “nnn… God damn it…” He pulled out slightly then pushed himself back in slowly but kept pushing until you could feel his body flush to yours, a mix of pain and pleasure from the pressure put onto your cervix. He stayed there for a moment before moving himself in small circles, grinding himself into your walls. You moaned into his hand and hung your head in shame as he chortled and nibbled on your shoulder, “nn… see-... it’s all good… I’m going to give you what you wanted… mph… and more…” 

Your ears rang and your mind started turning to static, he was hardly doing much of anything, but you felt like you were in the clouds nonetheless. He tightened his left arm around you, making it a bit hard to breathe, and slowly moved his hand away from your mouth, “are you going to be quiet? You don’t want us to be caught in such a compromising position, do you?” He continued grinding into you, making it near impossible to respond to him, so all you could muster out was, “nn...nhmm.. Mm…” 

He chuckled darkly into your ear, “good… good- nn-, girl. Time to gi-give you more than what you w-wanted...” You didn’t know what that meant but it gave you a sense of dread that joined in the queasiness in your stomach. He loosened his arm around your torso and moved back, grabbing your hips to make you stay. He ground into you again before pulling out all the way out and taking his right hand away from you, it took a moment before you felt him tease your entrance, sliding his dick up and down your slit and lightly pushing himself in slightly before redoing the action. But something was different, something _felt_ different. Your blood went cold at the realization, he wasn’t wearing protection anymore, _is this what he meant when he said more_?!

You immediately started panicking and tried getting away again, “ah-ah-ah! You haven’t been satisfied yet, my love!” He grabbed your hair again with his right hand and wrapped his left arm around your stomach, then he pulled you into him. You could feel his bare dick slide right into you without a single issue, filling you immediately. You silently screamed into the air as Simon groaned and shuddered against you, “the freedom feels so much better… doesn’t it?” He let go of your stomach then leaned back, and with that, he pulled your hair back and roughly started fucking you. Every thrust hit your cervix, sending a jolt of pain and pleasure up your spine and to your brain, which was beginning to feel like static looks. You knew you needed to get away before you melted and lost yourself to the pleasure. So, you struggled against the belt trying your best to stretch it out enough to slip an arm out, which was working, slowly, but still working nonetheless.

It hurt like hell, but you were able to slip out almost all of your right hand which gave you hope. But, it was quickly dashed when you felt a strong thrust into you that threw you off balance. Simon leaned forward until he could whisper in your ear, “my love… why try to get out of my belt? Are you t-that eager to use your hands? Mm…” The angle he was at forced him to fuck you slowly, which was almost worse than the fast pace he was at previously and only made the queasy knot in your stomach tighter, “I tol-ld you… you don’t nn-need to do anything… I’ll do everything for you… _to_ you.” Your heart sunk at those words, you felt like you were going to throw up. He stopped moving for a second, staying fully inside you and grabbed your arms. He forced your right arm back up into the belt and then tightened it even more.

Simon moved back up and resumed his violent pace in fucking you. It was like he knew all the right buttons to hit, sending more and more pleasure to your muddled brain. You moaned out and your body shook in pleasure, much to your dismay, “G-Gl-aa-s…”

“Please, my love,” he pulled out and forced you onto your back, his blue eyes looked at you with a sick twisted dark sense of amusement, and growled, “it’s _Simon_.” He grabbed your hips roughly and pulled you towards him, you put your feet onto his chest and try pushing him away but the attempt only made him laugh. He grabbed your legs and forced them open with sheer strength as you fought to keep them closed, you’d probably have bruises later from his strong grip. He pulled you even closer to him by your legs to where you could feel his dick resting just between your lips making you whimper, “G-Glass… p-please… put something on… please…”

“ _...I said... **to call me Simon**_!” He slammed himself into you as hard as possible, making you scream out, which he quickly covered your mouth with his own. He happily swallowed your scream as he picked up his speed. You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to keep yourself grounded, trying to only feel the pain and ignore the jolts of pleasure shooting through you. You feel him thrust hard, hitting just the right place to make you lose focus and moan into his mouth. Simon leans back, keeping his pace, and chuckles darkly, “there we are, my love…” He stops for a moment and moves in as close as possible before resuming his harsh pace, this time, though, he keeps hitting you in the perfect spot. You tense your throat, trying to prevent any moans from slipping out, though some small sounds do escape.

“Nnn… mph…”

“Let them out… nn- moan for me…” Simon moans, grabs your hips roughly, and starts picking up his pace, “f-fuck…!”

“N-nnn-no! Mmm! G-Gl-!” You feel fear and pleasure flood into you, you knew why he was picking up speed. You started struggling against him, trying to get away.

“Mmm- y-yeah… I love the feeling- feeling when you struggle… fuck!”

“P-please…! You’re not wearing anythi-ng…! Nnnn!”

“Please? Well… I was goin-g t-to p-pull out..! But, since yo-you asked s-so nicely…! Nnn!” His pace became erratic, he grabbed you harder, leaving bruises. You struggled more, you tried getting your arms out of the belt but you were only causing yourself more harm. You felt helpless, none of the training Clef gave you could save you… only Clef himself could save you, though he probably wouldn’t… that or… or Dr. Bright… You started tearing up thinking about Dr. Bright, he would mock you and tell you he was right and say you should have listened to him, “A-ah, f-fuck! I-I’m… nnn..” 

“W-Wait! D-nnn-Do-Don’t! I-I’m not on…!”

“Sh-sh-shhh… take it.” He thrusted into you hard, pulling you closer and pushing himself as deep as he could go. He put his hand on your neck and pushed two fingers on your pulse to feel your heartbeat as he finished inside you. You could feel him pushing against your cervix as if trying to enter it.

“N-nnnoo-ooooohhh… Simon!!!” You screamed out as he came inside you. He groaned in pleasure, doing short thrusts every time his dick pulsed inside you. You couldn’t stop your body from responding to the feeling of his warm seed being poured into you, your body shook as you climaxed. You screamed his name louder, making your throat hoarse. He kept his hold on you, kept his hand on your neck, and kept himself inside you while you pushed at his chest with your tied arms, trying to push him off. Simon grabbed your arms and pushed them away from himself, smirking at your tear-filled eyes.

“...Damn… that… was amazing,” he leaned down to your face and looked up and down before wiping your eyes. “I’m glad you enjoyed it too…” he ground his hips into you, making you, frustratingly, moan. He laughed and slowly pulled himself out of you while you lied there heavily breathing. He stood up and looked down at you, “you’re so beautiful… Why don’t you lay here a little while, while I go dress… I’ll help you afterward.” You watched him walk away before ‘relaxing’ and staring at the ceiling. _What am I going to do? What am I going to say to Dr. Bright? Will he even notice if anything’s different? I doubt he will… Why am I even bothering to think about him_?

You heard a small gasp and looked over to your right, you could see Dr. Glass standing there all dressed except for his belt and his lab coat. You looked away from him, a feeling deep inside you filled with disgust as you felt his cum leak out of you slowly. “M-Ms… Bailey… fuck… I hope I didn’t hurt you… I’m sorry,” he walked over to you and frowned. “Shit, my belt… I really tightened it that hard? I’m so sorry,” you hissed in pain as he took it off your arms and looked at the damage. “Fuck! I’m sorry, I-I just…” his tone shifted down, “I just love… seeing you fight…” He shook his head, “shit… sorry… let me- hold on…” He looked at your chest and to the desk then back to you, “I-I’ll get you a new shirt, give me a second.”

You sat up and watched him go into his office cabinet, _why the fuck does he have extra shirts in his office_? He grabbed a t-shirt and walked over, handing it to you, “oh, y-your pants!” He blushed and grabbed them, handing those to you as well, “I-...I… I really am sorry for hurting you…” You glared at him and got dressed, feeling his cum leak down your leg, “i-is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“Not right now. Just… shut up. You have no idea what you just did, do you?” You snapped at him. He looked taken aback and shook his head slowly, “y-...you… you came inside me, Simon.” He winced and looked away in shame. “I don’t want to see you for a couple of days, so just… leave me alone.” You walked to the door and unlocked it, pausing a moment before opening it. You felt him behind you, his hands grabbed you and felt your stomach. Annoyingly, your heart does a somersault at the feeling. 

He breathed on your neck and whispered, “I…” He pulled you towards him and ground his hard dick on you, “I’m not finished yet…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, this is my second time writing smut but my first time making a single story just smut (if that makes sense?). I would love some feedback and advice!


End file.
